This invention relates to a roller bearing for supporting pipes, conduits and the like which are subject to thermal expansion. The invention is specifically directed to a double cylindrical roller bearing or a double conical roller bearing including a mounting for supporting the roller bearings or rollers at axially opposite ends thereof and having means for anchoring the mounting to an associated supporting surface.
Rollers bearings are customarily conventionally formed as a single roller bearing or a double roller bearing. In order to support the roller or rollers, housings or mountings are often provided in the form of opposite generally parallel side walls connected together by a bight or front wall. In such cases the various walls are welded to each other to thereby provide a closed box-like housing. This same construction is used for double roller bearings in which the side walls terminate in sloped edges so that the roller may be supported with its axis in an inclined position. In this case the front walls are welded at the inside of the housing between the side walls in an inclined position. All such bearing housings require high strength and are, therefore, formed of heavy metallic material having a high dead weight and limited space.